The Challenge
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: When Chamametchi and Pipospetchi get too needy, Mametchi and Spaceytchi issue them (and Akaspetchi) to survive a WHOLE week without anything. How long will they last? Reaf and find out!


It was a warm Summer day in TamaTown. Pipospetchi and Chamamatchi were sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching TAMAX-TV.  
"I tell you, Pipo," Chamametchi said, with a mouthful of popcorn, "Life doesn't get much better than this."  
Pipospetchi smiled and agreed.

Suddenly, Akaspetchi walked up to them. "Hey, what're you guys watching?"  
"Iunno, some movie 'bout a robot who attacked a city, I guess."  
"Cool! Can I watch too?"  
Chamametchi smiled. "Sure! Have a seat!"

Soon after, Pipospetchi had finished all the popcorn.  
Chamametchi nodded. "OK, I'll go get some more."  
She turned over to Mametchi, who was making himself a school lunch for tommorrow.  
"MAMETCHIIIII! Can you make us some popcorn, please?!"

Mametchi sighed. "Fine."  
Nearby, Spaceytchi was wearing an apron while preparing his own lunch: a classic meat lover's sandwich on a sesame seed bagel. "Y'know, Mametchi, I understand that they're only little ones and all that, but this is just TOO much! They're practically freeloading, if you ask me!"  
Mametchi put down his butter knife. "You're right. In fact, I have an idea..."

Meanwhile, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi were starting to get a bit impatient. "Hey! What's taking so long in there?!"  
Mametchi and Spaceytchi came out with grins on their faces.  
"Well? Where's the popcorn?!"

The older boys looked at eachother, keeping their smirks. "Well, we've decided not to."  
"WHAT?! Why not?"  
"Chamametchi, just let it go..."  
Spaceytchi chuckled. "How about a challenge?"

Now, Chamametchi and Pipospetchi have been known to accept EVERY challenge thrown at them. And, no matter what, they always won. It's been like that since the Great Chocolate Scramble!  
So Chamametchi and Pipospetchi looked at eachother and nodded.  
"OK then," Chamametchi grinned, "What is it?"

Mametchi and Spaceytchi looked at eachother again. "You three have to go a whole WEEK without any life resources we've given you and fend for youselves!"

Akaspetchi gasped. "WHAT?! Why me?!"  
"Because We said so."  
Chamametchi crossed her arms. "Challenge accepted."  
"Great. Now get out and find your own shelter."  
As the little ones walked out the door, Chamametchi overheard Mametchi say, "I give them 3 days."

Soon enough, the three little ones were on a park bench, their tummies grumbling.  
"Well," Chamametchi finally said, "At least we don't have anyone to tell us what to do for a week, right?"  
Pipospetchi agreed. Besides, it's like one of those survival challenges where they have nothing but the clothes on their backs...

Sudddenly, Spaceytchi popped up from behind them. "Oh, I knew we were forgetting something..."  
And he took off with Chamametchi's clothes.  
Chamametchi was dumbfounded at what just happened. "How did he know?"  
In the distance, they heard Mametchi say, "Because we're watching!"

So now Chamametchi was naked and both Akaspetchi and Pipospetchi were trying not to stare.  
Then night fell. It started to get colder, even though it was summer. Chamametchi shivered.  
Akaspetchi sighed. "It's getting late and i'm tired. Can't we just give up and apologize?"  
"No way. We never give up a challenge...Never ever!"  
"OK, but I don't think we should be sleeping on a park bench..."  
Chamammetchi nodded and yawned. "Good call."

"THE FOREST?! We're seriously about to sleep in THE FOREST?! Where BEARS live?!" At this point, Akaspetchi was a little annoyed and scared.

Chamametchi, who was lying down on the cold, wet grass, tried to get him to shut up. "Hey, I admit, it's not the best idea, but it's better than nothing!"  
Akapetchi sighed and calmed down. "Alright then. I gotta get some rest anyway..."

So there they slept for the night.

The next morning, Chamametchi, Pipospetchi, and Akaspetchi went out and about again, to forage for a snack.  
"Wait a minute, Pipo," Chamametchi piped up, "Do you still have your lucky 1,000 gotchi with you?"  
Pipospetchi nodded and pulled it out.  
Chamametchi smiled. "Great! We can use this to buy whatever we need! We have to make it last though, it's our last hope!"

Suddenly, Spaceytchi showed up in front of them. "Oh really? Didn't that come from the allowance I gave you last week?  
"Aww, c'mon! It's as'posed to be HIS money! You said so!"  
Spaceytchi chuckled. "But it was MY money first." With that, he snatched it out of Pipospetchi's oven mitt and walked away.

Pipospetchi looked back at Chamametchi in shock. THAT was a big waste of money.  
Akaspetchi panicked again. "CAN WE JUST APOLOGIZE NOW?!"  
"No! Not until the week's up!"

Akaspetchi sighed. "This is getting RIDICULOUS!"  
"Whatever. We'll figure out something!"

Then it started to rain.  
Chamametchi just looked up ast the sky. "Well...at least this counts as a shower!"  
Akaspetchi just facepalmed.

Meanwhile, back at Mametchi's house, he and Spaceytchi were watching TAMAX-TV on their own with a big bag of potato chips and two botthes of soda.  
"So," Spaceytchi said to Mametchi, "It's been two days. How long do you think they'll last from here?"  
Mametchi snickered. "Knowing them? I'd say about three more hours."

Finally, Saturday came around. Two minutes left to go; the bet ended at six o' clock sharp.

Akaspetchi was practically freaking out. They hadn't eaten in days, they were freezing, and they had suffered two bear attacks just yesterday. "CAN WE PLEASE APOLOGIZE NOW?!"  
"Almost," Chamametchi smiled. "Only two more minutes left! See?" She pointed to the Big Gotchi Clock. 5:58.  
Then Pipospetchi said they should go find them now, since it took slightly over two minutes to get to Mametchi's house.  
"OK! Let's go!"

So, they walked back to Mametchi's house, waiting to see the look on Mametchi and Spaceytchi's face.

"Oh, Mametchi~! Uncie Spacey~!"  
Mametchi snickered. "Yes, Chamametchi?"

"The bet's over! It's six o' clock on the nose!"  
Spaceytchi looked at Mametchi and grinned. "Oh really?" Chamametchi smiled with pride. "Yup!"  
"Well guess what? IT'S 5:55!"  
The older boys the burst out into laughter.

Chamametchi and Pipospetchi were dumbfounded. "Wh-wha...?! But, the Big Gotchi Clock said..."  
"That clock's been off for YEARS!"  
But Akaspetchi didn't care. He just ran straight to the fridge. and gulped down eveything.

After Mametchi and Spaceytchi calmed down, thet suddenly got serious. "Now, have you leared your lesson?"  
"We're sorry, guys."  
"AS LONG AS I GET FOOD AGAIN!" Akaspetchi yelled, scarfing down on frozen leftovers.

THE END. 


End file.
